What You Wish For
by dimerization
Summary: Jack picks up something sexy to wear to Aria's, and Aria decides to do something nice for her girlfriend as a thank-you. Of course, this is Aria we're talking about, and "nice" means something different to her than it does to most people... Jack/Aria T'Loak, domme Aria. Bondage, suspension, tentacles kind of. Rated M for a reason.


_# hey Aria_

 _# you busy tonight?_

 ** _## no_**

 _# wanna be?_

 ** _## my place, 1360_**

 _# I got something for you_

 ** _## I'll see if I can arrange an appropriate thank-you._**

#

'Dress' was probably a strong word, Jack thought. Thin bands of red and black material crisscrossed her torso, cupping her breasts just _so_ to hide her nipples – well, more or less. Her ass and thighs peeped out teasingly through the denser weave of the skirt, which was strategically patterned so you could wear it out in public, theoretically anyway. Fortunately this was Omega, where there weren't any stupid rules about public indecency. Jack zipped up her boots, smiling smugly. She didn't do skirts, not usually, but Aria was going to like this one. She stalked to the lift, spinning her pistol on one finger, barrier glittering over her tattooed skin. Jack almost hoped someone would try to fuck with her on the way to Aria's. Crushing windpipes with a stiletto heel was _fun._

#

Aria answered the door in something small and black and slinky. Jack let her barrier drop, admiring the way her lover's dress clung to her thighs. Aria's eyes raked over her skin, icy blue and burning. She smiled and took a step back, beckoning Jack into the apartment. The human took her time, setting down her gun by the door, strolling out into the living room, letting Aria get a good look at her from every angle. She paused by the couch and looked back at Aria through her lashes, a smirk tugging at the edges of her full lips.

"So. What do you think?" The asari came forward, appraising her. She stalked around Jack, not quite touching her, examining her body. Jack waited, her heart beating a little faster as Aria continued to inspect her.

"Very nice," she said at last. Jack turned to face her, hand on her hip.

"And what about my thank-you?"

The joining struck Jack like a blow, Aria's eyes flaring with silver light as her mind reached out and swept Jack's up in an instant. The human gasped at the sudden flood of sensation, Aria's dress silky against her skin, her desire for Jack's body, to touch her, to pleasure her, to toy with her until –

"Patience," Aria said softly.

"Fuck!" Jack could see what Aria wanted to do for her – with her – _to_ her tonight, could feel the shape of her own body helpless in the asari's grasp, could see the thanks her lover offered. Aria held it all out to her on an open palm, _Well? Do you want it?_ And Jack's only answer was the quickening of her breath and the wetness she could feel gathering between her thighs. A tiny, triumphant smile curled Aria's lips. Oh, shit, thought Jack, and then the air began to ripple and gleam.

Jack gasped as Aria's mass effect fields curled around her. Thick tendrils of dark energy wrapped around her legs, grasping her ankles and working their way up to her thighs. She felt Aria's power at work on her arms as well, binding her wrists at her sides and stroking the skin of her neck and shoulders. Her skin tingled where the biotics touched her; it seemed she could feel every spark in the glittering blue matrix that held her immobile. A swoop in her stomach made her suck in a sharp breath as Aria lifted her into the air. Jack looked down; she hovered a foot off the floor, her limbs pinioned in a biotic field, her feet dangling. Aria held out a hand and spread her fingers slowly, and Jack began to pant as her biotics forced her thighs apart.

"Hmm." Aria tapped her lips with a pensive finger. "Where to begin with you?" Jack could feel her turning possibilities over in her mind – take the dress off? No, I want to watch her in it, squirming. Charge a finger and just lift that little skirt up, and slowly, so slowly...

"Shit," Jack choked. She was going to go crazy before Aria even got close to fucking her –

"You'll go crazy, all right. And you'll like it," Aria murmured.

"Oh, fuck." Jack flexed her biotics against her bonds, just to see –

She cried out as the mass effect fields around her clamped down on her limbs like iron. She could probably break out, if she wanted to set off a massive detonation in her girlfriend's living room... Aria was walking towards her, smiling.

"You are going to pay for that, my dear." Oh damn, oh fuck.

The tendrils of dark energy on Jack's thighs crawled higher, squeezing her ass, playing over the join of hip and thigh, brushing lightly against her pussy and tickling her slit. Jack moaned, trying to press herself against the mass effect fields, but Aria held her tight, her hips completely trapped by the stasis fields.

"Can't even wait a few minutes, can you?" Aria said, tracing a pattern on Jack's skin with her fingertip. "All right then. What is it you humans say? Ah, yes. 'Be careful what you wish for.'" Aria looked up into Jack's wide eyes and smiled, showing teeth as Jack began to swear. And then her hand was up Jack's skirt, and she began her lesson in the virtues of patience.

Her fingers were gentle on Jack's pussy at first, her biotics sending a steady, tingling vibration over her skin. Jack moaned, arching her back as well as her bonds would allow, straining against the restraints on her arms as pleasure coursed through her. Aria's eyes lit, her lips parting as her breathing quickened, riding the crest of Jack's excitement. She increased the charge to her fingers steadily and Jack's cries grew louder. She could feel Aria's mass effect fields stroking her from below, pressing against the entrance to her pussy like curious fingers, playing through the wetness there.

"Oh god," Jack moaned, frantic with the need to feel those shimmering tendrils inside her. Aria granted the wish almost before it had fully formed in Jack's mind, thrusting a thick rope of energy deep into her pussy. Jack cried out, her muscles tingling and shivering around the dark energy forcing her open. Aria extended the vibrations from her hand all the way into Jack, til the mass effect field throbbed hard enough against her g-spot to make her scream.

"You humans make such interesting noises," Aria murmured, pressing her fingers against Jack's clitoris and sending a pulse of energy down the length of her pussy. Jack squealed, far past caring how dumb she sounded, even her thoughts incoherent with pleasure. Aria's smile widened as she gripped Jack's entire pussy in a single mass effect field, pressing on it, rubbing it, sending vibrations deep into it til Jack could feel her whole pelvis throbbing. Her screams grew frantic, insistent, as Aria played with her, catching her breath as she enjoyed every wave of Jack's ecstasy. It was so good, oh fuck, oh _fuck –_

Jack's screams tore her throat as she came, muscles convulsing helplessly in Aria's iron grip. Dark energy tingled against her, stimulating every nerve ending til Jack's whole pussy quivered. Her orgasm abated at last, afterglow setting muscles trembling inside her, but still Aria's caresses pulsed against her g-sport. It was too much; Jack's shrieks at the intolerable stimulation filled the apartment, but still Aria rubbed those charged fingers against her clitoris.

"No, fuck, I can't – please, _please – "_

"I thought you couldn't wait? You wanted it fast and hard, no teasing, no pausing..." Jack's feet twitched as Aria toyed with her, her muscles jerking involuntarily as her body protested the harsh treatment.

"I can't take it, Aria, _please – "_

"You think you know better than me what you need? Don't disrespect me, my dear." Jack groaned, shuddering. But Aria sent a second tendril of dark energy questing inside of her. While one throbbed against her g-spot, the second tendril began to fuck her, slipping in and out of her convulsing pussy, stretching her, making her moan. The unbearable hammering of Aria's vibrations began to crumble into a blissful heat as the tendril's thrusts sent pleasure coursing through her.

"Oh yes, you like that, don't you?" Jack cried out as Aria fucked her harder and harder. Then she was stroking her clitoris, dark energy humming against Jack's swollen, sensitive pussy, ecstasy darting down her nerves like electric sparks. Jack hardly noticed when Aria turned away for a moment, the stimulation never faltering, and then she gasped at the feel of cold metal on her skin. When Jack looked down, she saw Aria slipping the blade of a pair of scissors up her skirt.

"Oh, fuck." She watched, openmouthed and panting with arousal, as Aria cut her dress away strand by strand. At last it slipped off her, unimpeded by the mass effect fields that held her suspended in the air, and fell to the floor in a tattered heap. Aria regarded the nude, trembling body of her lover with satisfaction, using her biotics to unzip Jack's boots and toss them aside with a careless wave of one hand. Jack gasped at the cool air on her skin, then moaned as the energy fields throbbed hard inside her.

"Well, Jack?" Aria's fingers traced the line of a tattoo that ran between her breasts and down her belly. "Are you ready to come again?"

"Yes, yes, oh _fuck_ yes!" Jack's cries devolved into inarticulate screaming as Aria pounded into her again and again, and the vibrations on Jack's clit intensified until they seemed almost audible. Jack came so hard that the screams choked off in her throat as every muscle in her body clenched in a moment of intolerable ecstasy.

Jack dangled in the bonds Aria still held around her, as limp as her exhausted body could go while it still twitched and quivered at Aria's insistent stimulation. Her head swimming, Jack prayed it would be over soon. If the pleasure got much more intense – if Aria kept forcing her past her limits – she really _would_ go insane. Her mouth went dry as she felt Aria's lips curl into a triumphant smirk at the thought.

"Don't think I've finished with you yet, my dear. I've still got lessons to teach."

"Oh, fuck," Jack rasped. Aria's only answer was to force her legs further apart and send another throbbing tendril worming its way inside her.

"When I'm done with you, I don't think you'll ever complain again," Aria purred. Jack groaned and shut her eyes as her lover's fingers reached down to caress her pussy again. It was going to be a _very_ long night.


End file.
